New Germanic
New Germanic 'is a constructed language developed by French, German, English and Dutch scientists to make communicating easier. Classification and Dialects In New Germanic, a few dialects are spoken. But there is only one dialect which is had to learn for a New Germanic speaker, tone new germanic. Tone new germanic uses tone to conjugate verbs. For example: *'New Germanic ''honom can be said with any tone, it means dog *'Tone new germanic hònóm ''means human and ''hónòm ''means dog ''hònòm ''means nothing and ''hónóm ''means human and dog ("I saw a human and a dog walk" ''"Sede koby wekede hónómem" Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Grammar Nouns The nouns in New Germanic will be different when using one of the four genders (feminine, masculine, neutral and other), the number (singular, plural or unknown) and eight cases: * '''Nominative '''which indicates the subject of a finite verb * '''Accusative '''which indicates the direct object of a verb * '''Dative '''which indicates the indirect object of a verb * '''Ablative '''which indicates movement from something, or cause * '''Genitive '''which indicates the possessor of another noun * '''Vocative '''which indicates an adressee * '''Locative '''which indicates a location * '''Instrumental '''which indicates an object used in performing an action Verbs Verbs conjugate according to person, mood, tense and number. There are 3 persons in New Germanic * '''1st person * 2nd person * 3th person New Germanic has 3 moods: * 'Indicative '''indicates that something is a statement of reality or a fact * '''Subjunctive '''used in dependent clauses to discuss hypothetical or unlikely events, as well as to express emotion, opinion, wishes, polite requests, and necessity; also used in conditional sentences for both the conditions and consequences * '''Imperative '''used for orders and requests Only a few tenses: * '''Present '''actions according at the time of speech * '''Future '''events occurring in the future * '''Past '''events that have occured in the past And 3 numbers: singular, plural and unknown. Unknown is used when talking about, for example, people breaking into your house but you don't know how many people broke in. Then, you would say: ''"Brokde outh by hes" ''(outh being number unknown) Syntax The official word order as described in language documents is VSO, VerbSubjectObject. But because of the suffix system any word order can be used. If writing a formal letter, it is strongly advised to use VSO or SVO. Lexicon ''For the main article, see: New Germanic Lexicon Example text Universal Declaration of Human Rights, Article 1 * All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. * Erege hemne bernde frej et ɣleik toh diɣnet et rojks. Erege-ge andwed i rez et cosjan et sheɣewge akɣe em tho toh sperɣet eɣ bratzahɣ * Are human beings born free and equal in dignity and rights. Are they endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards each other in spirit of brotherhood. Category:Languages Category:New Germanic